


Composition of the Heart

by cresselia8themoon



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: #im sorry not sorry, Gen, I suck at writing song lyrics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresselia8themoon/pseuds/cresselia8themoon
Summary: Milo, Melissa, and Zack help Balthazar with his romantic woes by helping him come up with a song.





	Composition of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t really think of a way that Vinnie’s eyes would be important to the main trio, but with Balthazar….Teeheehee!  
> Requested by anon on Tumblr.

“Roses are red, violets are blue…and, ugh. I knew it was ridiculous to rely on children’s help for romantic advice,” Balthazar muttered, tossing the paper into the wastebasket. It bounced off and joined several of its crumpled brethren on the floor.

Zack glanced at his notebook, which sadly remained devoid of any musical notation. “I’ll say it again. Compose from the heart rather than relying on any old and tired clichés.”

Melissa smacked him on the shoulder. “This coming from the ex-member of a boy band? I thought you guys were all about autotuned songs that were only written to make money rather than putting some creativity into it.”

“Hey, I had some input with that pining pun at the beginning of the song,” Zack blushed. “It seemed clever at the time….”

“Maybe if we made a list of Mr. Dakota’s traits, we could work from there,” Milo said, grabbing paper and a pen. “Let’s start with physical features.”

“Um, curly brown hair?” Balthazar tried. Milo nodded, encouraging him to keep going. “He wears tinted shades because he has heterochromia. One brown and one blue eye. Most people don’t know about it unless they look closely.”

“I think that’s a good start,” Zack said. “Colors can symbolize a lot of different things. What could be something brown and blue that Mr. Dakota likes?”

“Food. He stuffs himself no matter what mission we take,” Balthazar muttered. “He’s really fond of those specialty cupcakes from that family-owned bakery downtown.”

Melissa grinned. “Take it from a teenage girl. Chocolate is one of the most romantic foods ever. And comes in all sorts of flavors too.”

Balthazar scribbled something down, his cheeks reddening. He silently passed the note to Milo, then put his head on the table, grumbling that he was terrible at this.  

“’Walking down the street, seeing how much you want to eat, so let’s buy a cupcake to share,’” Milo read.

“It’s a start!” Zack exclaimed. “And kind of cheesy.”

Balthazar groaned. “Now what?”

“Maybe describe the cupcake?” Melissa asked.

“Chocolate with blue frosting,” Balthazar groaned. “It’s precisely the sort of cavity inducing sweet he’d like. I can’t do this anymore. Why did I think this was a good idea?”

Melissa awkwardly patted him on the back. “Because telling someone you like their eyes is kinda sorta creepy if you’re upfront about it? Especially if you aren’t the type to hand out compliments.”

“That helps so much,” he growled.

Milo grinned. “Come on. If Mr. Dakota likes you back, he’s gonna love the song because you wrote and put all this effort into it even if the lyrics are silly.”

Balthazar slowly sat up. “Well, I guess you’re right. Okay, let’s try to finish this so I can crawl under a rock and die there as soon as possible. So for the next line, how about ‘Chocolate flows like a river, we can follow it forever, and let it wash our fears away cause we’re together’?”


End file.
